


Combine field

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [10]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex's interest in farmwork is 100% innocent... yeah he's not fooling anyone





	Combine field

So Lex liked to take a step away from his own world sometimes and while Clark was always welcomed to be with him he wanted to be with Clark sometimes too. So while he was living up to everything whispered about him that did not stop him from creeping to the Kent farm when he knew Papa and Mama Kent would not be around so that he could hang with Clark.

He had no problem being there when they were there but while Martha did not seem to mind him too much. That father was the problem but was that not always the story? They had to sense that Lex’s interests were not pure. If only they knew the son that they cared for so much was the same way. That while Lex did his own seeking out, so did Clark.

Clark with the pretty lips and saucy tongue. Clark who had plenty to hide but did not want to have to hide it from Lex. Clark whose hands always lingered, always touched Lex unnecessarily and always invited Lex to go away with him to be alone.

 He was an adorable brat and Lex always had to remind himself about that. Because while he was willing to put Clark in a slot marked brother for a few years at least. Clark did not want that and it came through with every joke and invitation.

They were friends so that was why they spoke and hung out together but when Clark invited him for a spin in his for a change. When Clark told him leave the suit and find something that could at least get dirty. When Lex invited himself over and the tension in the loft reached almost unbearable levels.

When a simple kiss ended with one or the other shoving hands down the other’s pants. Well there was no denying that friendship had been surpassed a long time ago. Lex had tried to slow down Clark but Clark only seemed to know two speeds. Fast and faster. He was riskier than Lex would have dreamed too. The first time he had invited Lex to drive along in the tractor, Lex could be forgiven for thinking it was going to be an educational outing.

It had been at least until they had left the field visible form the roads. Then the tractor had been turned off and Lex had found himself with his pants down and Clark’s hand on his cock. It had been an interesting experience. The sun had been high in the sky. Clark’s hand on his jaw had been so big and so warm. The feel of Clark sucking and nipping at his throat as he jerked him off in the seat of the tractor.

Lex had ended up cumming right there in the field. Well in the tractor seat. Clark’s hand keeping his head steady, Clark’s voice against his throat, the feel of Clark’s warmth all over and of course his big hand milking every drop from Lex’s cock. That had been the last time he had underestimated Clark’s determination and willingness.

X

“Ever cut hay Lex?” The little tease had been waiting for him. Lex had barely gotten out of his car before Clark had strolled out the barn his plaid shirt unbuttoned to reveal a purple shirt underneath that he was fairly certain was new. Lex allowed himself a few moments to appreciate the sight before his gaze dropped to Clark’s jeans and the tempting bulge. He had the feeling he would be getting up close and personal with it fairly soon.

“That’s where we get the scythe am I right Clark?” Lex leaned against the hood of his car as he teased Clark. “That’s where the big strong farm boy arms come from right? All that back and forth cutting and such. I’m looking forward to watching.”

“Very funny Lex.” Clark snorted. “But even out here in the sticks we have vehicles and machines that do this sort of thing for us. I’ve got half a field to get done before I can go out next weekend so I’m thinking of getting a head start.”

“By yourself?” Lex would never fail to be amazed at how much the Kents trusted Clark with such responsibility. “Well I could always tag along and help you out. Even I should be capable of a plot or two.”

“Just hope up.” Clark pointed to the combine at the end of the driveway. “We’ll get going now.”

“Hop up?” Lex was a risk taker but he had to admit that it did not exactly look safe.

“Yeah I took the cart to the field earlier so hop into the seat, I’ll show you how to steer and I’ll hang on. I’ve been piggybacking on that thing since I could walk Lex.”

X

Heaven had to be lying back on a pile of hay in a cart in the middle of a field during the day with a farmboy trying to wreck you. That was Lex’s heaven. That was his official definition of the word from this point on because Clark had ruined any other chance of it ever being anything else.

Clark’s tongue was out of this world, how he could get it to move and twist like that. It was simply inhuman. The way he pulled off of Lex’s cock to lick and lap at the slit, tease away the precum before toying with Lex’s balls to milk more.

The way that Clark so obviously enjoyed sucking Lex down until he was moaning and mewling in high pitches. Lex was ready to cum from the way Clark humped his leg alone, the tongue and enjoyment moans from Clark were a bonus. It was so hot and so flexible. Clark knew how to drive Lex insane. He looked like a dream teased like the best one too but the results he willingly poured out.

Lex groaned when Clark pulled off his cock to swallow spit and precum. His soft gasps made Lex’s cock twitch as Clark played with the head with his hand. Lex’s eyes followed Clark’s hungry tongue as Clark lowered his head once more. Clark had gotten ridiculously good at this. A firm tug to his balls as Clark kept swallowing Lex down to the base made him arch his back as he groaned and came. He shuddered as his cum was swallowed by the scorching heat that was Clark’s mouth. Being in the castle was fun but Clark’s field work might be the death of him if he tagged along every time.


End file.
